


I Win

by DestineyTot



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Card Games, Gambling, God this is one of my older things, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set in Shangri-La, To be perfectly honest..., Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestineyTot/pseuds/DestineyTot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dempsey and Richtofen engage in a card game and the winner gets to chose what happens if they win...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Shangri-La.

Tank Dempsey sat with his back against the side of a statue, hands gripping a small stack of cards and brow furrowed. Across from him sat the oh-so-notorious, effeminate Nazi who shared the same expression. Of in the distance, the scream of a monkey could be heard.

This was a regular habit between the two now. Even though they had no problem expressing their distaste and supposedly "hate" for each other, the other didn't mind to sit down and play a nice game of cards every once in a while. It was a lot better then sitting around or wandering off aimlessly in the jungle (like their poor, drunk friend Nikolai always seemed to do).

Tonight it was a simple game. Blackjack. Of course they really had nothing to wager, except maybe for their egos. Dempsey always took it upon himself to rub it in the doc's face whenever he snagged a quick win. A of course, vice versa.

Dempsey had just lost his first hand of the night, and recollected the cards to shuffle again. "You know, luck doesn't last forever, Dempshey." Richtofen cooed, an acidic, sweet smile on his face.

Dempsey's brow furrowed even more as he began dealing the cards. "That applies to both of us, you idiot." He arranged the cards in a neat deck before shuffling them once again. "You know, this game just isn't as fun without the wagering and all that good stuff, so..." Dempsey rearranged the cards as a deck again, setting them down on the ground. He peeked up from his pale lashes, staring at Richtofen with his sky blue eyes. "How about we make this more interesting?"

Richtofen's brow raised. "Vhat do you have in mind?"

As if confirming his suspicions, Dempsey's lips spread into a mischievous smile. "I dunno...what do you have to offer?"

The German rested his chin in his hands, pondering. "Hmmm, it depends on...vhat you're looking for Dempshey." He spoke the last part with a touch of slyness in his voice.

"How about," The American soldier began, tossing cards out between them. "If I win...you have to meet me down in the power room?"

The doctor, bit his bottom lip, trying to suppress the smirk forming there. He knew thing would eventually things would lead in this direction sooner or later. After all, how long had it been since any of them had even laid eyes on another female? Discarding the woman they had met whenever they were all trapped in that small room. Dempsey often wondered aloud why he couldn't have met her in person.

Finally letting the smile overtake is face, he spoke suavely. "I'll agree to zhat vager...and if I vin, zhen you have to meet me somevhere."

Dempsey face fell slightly whenever he imagined the outcome of him losing. He quickly pushed the oncoming images out of his head, cursing slightly. "I'll just have to be sure not to lose then."

"Like I said: luck only lasts for song long." Richtofen giggled - fucking giggled.

After a few seconds of intense staring and cursing, Richtofen finally took it upon himself to draw another card. He had drawn another card earlier and his total had come to 15, while Dempsey had also drawn another card as well. Pushing his luck, his lifted the next card from the deck, hoping that it wouldn't make him bust.

Hesitantly, he peered at the number on the card. 4. His total was now 19.

The doctor let out a breath of relief. Then a smirked graced his features. "I do believe its your turn Dempsey."

Dempsey muttered another curse, reaching out to pull a card from the deck. His total as of right now was 17 - not a good number to try and add onto. "You better not be over fucking 4, you stupid card..." He mumbled to himself.

Richtofen smiled poisonously at him while he drew another card, waiting for the moment whenever Dempsey would mutter in defeat: bust. But whenever the hardened American leaned back, his eyes lit up, his lips forming into a sickly sweet smile. Verdammt...do I have to draw again?

Before he could reach out to draw another card, Dempsey laid out his hand before him. "Blackjack." He spoke, voice flooded with pride.

Richtofen stared at the numbered cards, reading over them to make sure that Dempsey's, in his opinion, slow brain hadn't made a miscalculation. But the American was right; all of his cards combined to form 21. Groaning in his light, effeminate voice, he threw his hand down on the ground while Dempsey snickered at him.

"I do believe you have a promise to keep, Richtofen." The blonde spoke triumphantly.

"Ja, ja..." Richtofen waved him off dismissively. "Just...vhen?"

"Mmmmmm, I think 20 minutes sounds good. I gotta go talk to Tak about Nikolai anyway." Rising from the ground, the Marine began walking off in the direction of the bridge. "20 minutes." He called out behind him once more.

Acidic green eyes stared at the deck of cards for a few second, contemplating. Giving in to a sigh, he gathered the cards up and stashed them away in his jacket, all the while smiling. At least zhings vill be interesting.

Walking down through the tunnels and slodging through the thick current of water coming from the waterfall, Richtofen made his way towards the power room. By time he had hit dry ground, his once dry clothes were once again soaked from the spray of the water. And to think he had spent most of the evening drying off just for him to get wet again...

He stumbled haphazardly towards the power room, making what use he could of the dim mining lights. The tunnels were so much darker in the evening, he could barely see his own 2 feet. "Dempshey..? He wondered aloud as he walked around the power room?

2 arms snaked out and grabbed him from behind, locking the German in an iron grip. He shrieked out loud before a hand covered his mouth, cutting him off. "Jesus... fuck, can you be quiet?" He recognized the husky voice. Dempsey retracted his hand from the Nazi's mouth, giving him his voice once again. Richtofen exhaled, letting the built up air in his lungs go.

"Mein gott, you could have said somezhing!" he complained slightly.

"Oh, shut up." Dempsey growled, pressing his lips against the German's jawline. Richtofen reacted immediately, letting a gasp escape from his lips. "You have a promise to uphold, remember?"

"Mmmm, ja." He leaned into the source of the kiss, turning his head so he could see Dempsey. Dempsey pressed another kiss onto him, this time his lips. He ran his tongue over the pale, pink flesh, tasting. Richtofen gasped softly, his lips parting so a tongue could snake in and caress his own. He moaned against the American's lips, enjoying the hot, silky feel his of tongue. The arms that has encircled his waist spread out across his body, feeling and groping and causing the smaller man to writhe slightly in Dempsey's arms.

They parted from their kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting their lips. Richtofen leaned forward, lapping it up and licking at Dempsey's lips, causing a shiver to run down the blonde's spine. "I zhink ve should stop playing around, Dempshey." He murmured to the larger man. A gloved hand came up, caressing the tan face.

Without warning, Dempsey had shoved the smaller man to the ground, causing Richtofen's head to bounce off the dirt and his hat to scatter away from him. A gloved hand came back up to rub the aching feeling on the back of his head, while his emerald eyes stayed glued to his 'attacker'. They were unabashed, still containing an evident tinge of lust in them. He rose up into a sitting position only to be shoved onto his back once more.

Dempsey quickly went to work, attacking the German's vulnerable neck. He bit down into the exposed skin, teeth nipping and mouth sucking on the pale flesh. At the same time, the smaller man beneath him was emitting almost feminine-like whimpers, also snaking a leg around the Marine's hip and grinding their hips together. The friction caused Dempsey to become distracted from his work, eliciting a slight, guttural groan from him.

"Mmmmm, Dempshey...I vant to hear more!" Richtofen demanded, voice heavily saturated with desire. He grind their hips together again, brushing their clothed erections against each other. A low moan sounded through his lips, which were pressed tightly together. Raising his hand to his face, Richtofen grabbed the edge of his glove and tugged it off with his teeth, repeating the same action with his other glove. Smiling acidily, he ran his hand down the toned chest of his American comrade, feeling the hardened abs underneath and bringing forth a shiver from himself. His fingers found their way to hem of Tank's pants, before quickly sneaking underneath them. His hand found an already hardened cock, and he wrapped his fingers around it, causing the larger man above him to gasp. "Oooh, ja...Dempshey, I had no idea you vanted me so badly! Don't vorry. Ze doctor is going to take good care of you..."

He began working his hand up and down, eliciting a string of moans from the man above him. He watched with intense interest as Dempsey's face contorted with the pleasure. His tongue flicked out, licking his lips at the sight above him. Increasing his pace, he pumped him faster, watching how the arms that were holding Dempsey up above him trembled.

"I bet you've vanted zhis for a long time..." Richtofen cooed, keeping the pace with his hand. "It must feel so good, ja?"

Dempsey grind his teeth together, suppressing a loud moan. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be doing this shit? Brows furrowing from both annoyance and pleasure, he pressed his fingers against the German's lips. Richtofen stared at them for a moment, waiting. "Suck." Was the only command that came from the Marine.

Complying without any further hesitation, he took the digits in, sucking on them as he wanted. Dempsey felt himself lost in a world of sensation. The hand working his cock and the tongue working his fingers...it felt as if he could go over the edge at any moment.

Finally having had enough, he retracted his fingers from the Nazi's mouth, the digits coated with a slick coat of saliva. Jerking Richtofen's hand from his pants, he grabbed said man's own trousers, tugging them down and earning a small noise of surprise from him. "Over, now." Dempsey commanded him again and Richtofen quickly complied. He was tempted to resist Dempsey just to annoy him, but pushed this desire back. The German whimpered, feeling a slick finger enter him. It was slightly uncomfortable, but also strangely pleasing as well. The single digit worked in and out of him, the sensation beginning to make him pant. It wasn't until said digit brushed against his prostate did he actually moan. A bolt of pleasure ran through his spine, touching his fingers and toes. He rutted back against the digit, begging for more.

Gasping loudly, he felt Dempsey add another finger. He pumped them in and out of him at a agonizingly slow pace, making the doctor pant louder. "Deeempshey...please..." He found him beggining. His fingers brushed against his prostate again and he whimpered in pleasure at the feeling.

"Don't worry, doc." Withdrawing his fingers, he leaned over the smaller man, whispering into his ear. "I'll take good care of you."

He heard the shuffling of clothes and knew what was coming next. Acting quickly, Richtofen flipped over, halting Demspey. "Vait!"

Dempsey groaned loudly in annoyance, staring down at the small man. "What the fuck is it?"

"Ahh, could you let me...at least be on top?" Richtofen asked.

Dempsey almost choked, doubling over. "HELL NO!" He yelled at Richtofen, causing the Nazi to shrink back.

"Nein, nein! You still get to...you know...I mean, I want to-"

Dempsey face lightened at this. "Ohhh...you want to ride me, huh?"

"Ja!" The German smiled sweetly.

Scratching the back of his head, the blonde shrugged. "Sure, I don't see the problem in that."

Clapping with joy, the feminine German pounced the Marine, knocking him on his back. He climbed onto his waist, straddling him. "Zhis is going to be so wunderbar Dempshey..."

Lowering himself onto Dempsey's length, he took him in bit by bit. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the still strange stretching feeling and slight pain. The American's face contorted into one of pleasure and he let his eyes flutter shut. Finally taking all of Dempsey in, he exhaled slowly. He rose back up and once again impaled himself onto Tank's length, gasping at the sensation of being filled. He repeated his actions again and again, before eventually increasing his pace. Richtofen let his head loll back as he rode Dempsey, letting his lips part in a silent moan. His pace became more erratic as he went on, his body slamming roughly down onto Dempsey's cock over and over again. He began to whimper incoherently, nails scraping down his American lover's chest, toes curling in.

A string of noises escaped Dempsey's mouth as he pressed his head back into the dirty ground and arched. Goddamn, if it didn't feel good...

Richtofen panted, a few long moans escaping his lips. He ran his tongue over them, wetting them once more. "Oh Gott, das ist ... ich kann nicht ... oh Gott, oh Gott ..." He repeated over and over again. Dempsey of course didn't understand the least bit of it, but hearing the sultry German language spill from the doctor's mouth was enough to drive him wild. He bucked his hips up in time with Richtofen's own movements and earned a shrill cry from the German. "Ahh, wieder, wieder!" He bucked his hips up once more, striking Richtofen's prostate and eliciting a loud moan from him. He felt nails dig deeper into his chest and the familiar sting of tearing skin.

Finally giving into his animalistic desires, he dismounted the Nazi from him waist, flipping their positions so that Richtofen's face was pressed into the dirt and he was behind him. He thrusted into him, earning a loud cry from the German, followed by a series of whimpers. His hands which were resting on Richtofen's hips dug into the pale skin beneath them. Over and over again, he thrusted hard into the smaller body, earning what almost sounded like screams from the doctor. Dempsey shuddered, every nerve in him on fire with the sensation. He trembled, feeling himself near his orgasm. His nails had finally pierced through the light flesh, making blood run down the side of Richtofen's hip.

Flipping their positions once again, he pressed Richtofen's leg up against his chest and thrusted into him once more. The effeminate Nazi arched back into the ground, wrapping his legs tightly around Dempsey's waist. The American aimed every single one of his thrusts into his prostate, driving the smaller man beneath him into hysterics. "Zu viel, zu viel! Ich kann nicht damit umgehen!"He thrusted deep and hard into the doctor's body, the sheer movements jerking the smaller man beneath him. "Z-Zu...VIEL!" He came quickly, trembling and jerking violently in Dempsey's grip. The lust-laced German language was enough to push Dempsey over the edge and he finally came into him, all the while continuing his thrusts and riding out the intense pleasure. With one last violent shudder, he collapsed beside his barely conscious comrade.

Not long after the pants and aftershocks of their orgasms had passed, Dempsey felt a small figure snuggle against him. He glanced down to be met by emerald eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake...you're one of those cuddle afterwards types?"

"Ja..ja..." Richtofen hummed happily. He rubbed his cheek affectionately against Dempsey's arm, which was hugged tightly to his chest.

The American rolled his eyes, knowing that the doctor would not see.


End file.
